gaigapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Ammit
Ammit is a dangerous creature that was created by the ♇. Ammit's purpose was to be a weapon for the War of Wrath and almost nothing else. Ammit has the head of a crocodile, the forelegs of a lion, the hind legs of a hippopotamus and the tongue of a snake. Ammit was gigantic in size, yet this did not matter, as for the reasons mentioned below. Ammit constantly absorbs energy, no matter of which origin. When Ammit comes by a fire, the flames vanish, when it passes a river, the flow stops and its sole existence consumes the light so that it's always dark around Ammit. Ammit is indeed a stealer of not only energy emitted by inanimate objects but also the energy of living beings. Ammit's presence steals your CaBa, it simply is absorbed by Ammit, who only grows stronger through it. This loss of life energy leads towards a mental breakdown since it is a master of [[|Mind-magic|mindmagic]]. Ammit can create illusions and otherwise manipulate your brain, even in ways no usual magician has ever done and will ever do. Momentarily Ammit resides in the ocean of the night, attacking everyone who tries the journey to the stars. Ammit was defeated in the war it was intended to win, but its mortal defeat was nothing compared to the difficulty of sealing Ammit in the Below, which üroved impossible for the Spaceborn. When the spaceborn realized it was too late to try once more, they restricted Ammit's power through a necklace crafted by Zeficuru and let it swim in the ocean of night. The necklace also restricts Ammit of ever leaving the waters of this ocean, so that Ammit cannot escape and enter any of the other planets or realms. Ammit is able of devouring literally everything, may it be a gigantic wall or a moon, which it did during the Spaceborn trying to seal it. If there is something, Ammit is most certainly able to eat it. Ammit is also capable of creating an acid that can melt through almost every material found on Gaiga and most of the materials of the Above and even some of the [[|Chains of the Below|chains of the below]], yet it is incapable of destroying its own necklace. Ammit was an opponent to beat quick since as long as you are around it, you were becoming weaker and weaker until you are an easy meal to Ammit. However, none of those were the most tricky of its techniques, since it always has the power to change in whatever shape at will and even instinctively. Ammit can even take the shapes of beings it has never seen before by looking in the mind of others and search for their innermost fear and transforming into it. All within the range of the split of a second. Ammit is one of the most terrible threats to have ever roamed the wilds of Gaiga, they gave it the name "Horror of the mind"Category: Being Category: Monster Category: Chaos Invader Category: Horror